


Sunny Day

by aceAdoxography



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceAdoxography/pseuds/aceAdoxography
Summary: Dave and Karkat makeout behind the gym.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllDaveKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDaveKat/gifts).



> happy birthday emi!!!

Karkat Vantas has a boyfriend. He’s _in love_ with his boyfriend, even though he hasn’t told him this yet. They’ve barely been dating for a few months, and despite what the movies and novels he consumes tell him, he knows that that’s a bit early for the L word. Especially considering his boyfriend is Dave Strider.

He doesn’t want to scare Dave off. So even though he _knows_ he’s in love with Dave he keeps the words to himself and tries to pour them into Dave in other ways. Hands in his soft blond hair, kissing constellations into his freckles, breathing it into his lungs when they share the same air.

Dave is really fucking hot. Karkat doesn’t know what Dave’s doing with _him_ of all people, but he’s not complaining. Dave is tall where Karkat is short, has lean muscle where Karkat is chubby, cool and blank-faced where Karkat is hotheaded. They’re polar opposites in every way, except they fit together so well, sanding down each other’s sharp corners. 

“Dave,” Karkat gasps, as his boyfriend kisses his neck. “I swear to god if you give me a hickey my dad will kill you. Then me.”

Dave laughs into his neck but relents, moving back up to his mouth.

They’re skipping class. Karkat never skipped class before he met Dave, but now he’s skipping English, his favorite subject, to make out with his boyfriend on the grassy hill behind the gymnasium. The sun is bright and high in the sky, throwing warmth over them, and his dad will get a call later but Karkat doesn’t have a single fucking regret.

Dave’s tongue is in his mouth and Karkat’s hands are up his shirt, feeling along the muscles of his back. Dave is so fucking hot, what the fuck, and he’s pressing Karkat into the grass, half on top of him. Karkat’s been hard in his jeans for the past fifteen minutes but he doesn’t think Dave’s noticed, thankfully.

It’s getting kind of uncomfortable, actually. He should probably tell Dave to back off, give him some space so his dick can stop being rock fucking hard. But then Dave shifts, knee slipping between Karkat’s legs and providing nowhere near enough pressure to excuse the moan that slips out of Karkat’s mouth.

Dave freezes above him, mouth open slightly in surprise.

“Dude,” he says, a small smile flickering onto his face.

“Shut the fuck up,” Karkat scowls, grabbing him by the hair to pull him down, bringing their mouths back together. He doesn’t need Dave teasing him about being such a fucking loser that just kissing gets him hard.

Dave doesn’t try to say anything with his mouth so thoroughly occupied, but he does move his leg further up. Karkat gasps, hips twitching, and holy fuck that feels so damn _good_ , Dave’s thigh pressing up against his dick. There’s too many layers of clothing between them and Karkat is incredibly tempted to say ‘fuck it’ and whip his dick out right here.

His hips start up a jerky little rhythm without his conscious approval, and instead of giving him shit about it, Dave gives him more pressure and moves back down to his neck, sucking sensitive flesh between his teeth.

Karkat arches off the ground, breath stuttering in his throat, feeling entirely overwhelmed. His nerves feel like they’re on fire, everything is _so much_ and _not enough_ , and his nails scrabble at Dave’s back. His orgasm takes him by surprise, pleasure shooting up his spine, coiling in his gut. His eyes squeeze shut and he moans.

He falls back to the grass, panting. He can see Dave’s wide eyes through his shades, this close up, and it suddenly hits him that he _came in his fucking pants_. He pushes Dave off of him, intensely embarrassed.

“I have to fucking go,” he says in a rush, getting to his feet. He can feel the mess starting to soak into his boxers and he winces.

His face is bright goddamn red as he leaves his boyfriend on the ground, staring after him, so he can run to the bathroom and try to salvage his pants. It’s only afterwards, staring into the mirror, that he notices the dark splotch on his neck. Fucking _Dave_.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Into The Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473142) by [AllDaveKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDaveKat/pseuds/AllDaveKat)




End file.
